User talk:TTSkyscraper
A user for the Skyscraper Stuff by Test Tower (SSTT). Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mitsubishi Dewhurst buttons.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SchindlerLift1874 (talk) 14:04, December 9, 2014 (UTC) GoldStar elevators were a Hitachi OEM Someone from South Korea claimed that GoldStar elevators were an OEM from Hitachi. Perhaps this is why most 80's and 90's GoldStar elevators were using the same exact door unlocking keyholes, fireman switches and fixtures as the ones used by Hitachi in from the 70's to 90's. See his comment on my video. Question How do I add the categories in page? Georgy2508 (talk) 19:26, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Problem Looks like the blacklist doesn't function properly. Two days ago I deleted several spam pages and an hour ago the same guy recreated those pages again. I have added those pages on the blacklist and after I have tested one of them, it RECREATED. Do you know how to fix this problem? :How to do that? ::Done, I have tested using my other normal account and my own IP address (without logged in) and it worked properly. I don't know what have caused it to not work properly. "Permission error" problem again. This time, when I tried to upload photos, it said "Permission error", it says "$2 has been banned from the creation". I think you should fix it by removing the "dollar" sign like you said so. Yesterday, I was tried to upload photos and it worked fine for me but today, it says "Permission error". However, I tried to add pages and it worked fine for me. Georgy2508 (talk) 13:07, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Permission error from Alex Ellis Alex Ellis told me yesterday that he couldn't contribute on Elevatorpedia because of permission error while editing and uploading pictures. Do you know how to resolve this problem? User right management I have changed your user right management to administrator since you use this account very often. He who has been blocked... Send me a message on YouTube demanding me to unblock him. Here's the message: Your opinion? Please reply. Re: A question From Mashiba's profile/about us page on their website. Question How can I contribute? I can't contribute as it says "View source". I have logged in but I cannot contribute. Please help. Lift6470 (talk) 08:23, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Generic elevator video request Tonight I'll edit the raw video (it's still on my laptop) because there's a few narration mistakes on the video. Do you want me to send the video by email? Re: Support for editing right The answer is always the same just like last time I requested to change the user right for this wiki. Photo location Where should I put this photo? New page suggestion Can we have a page called Elevator nameplate guide? It's basically like Elevator door sill guide but the main topic is about elevator nameplates which includes rated capacity, brand name, or even elevator maintenance hotline. Only the brand names and capacity badges/plates though, not for maintenance hotline signs. What is this? Do you know what is this object marked on the photo? It looks like a floor selector or something to me. Found in a 1988 GoldStar traction elevator machine room, taken by my friend. Elevators in movies and media discussion I would like to add Thai movies, music video and television drama with real elevators in some scene. Can I add them? NingSama (talk) 08:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Confusion between Schindler D2 Braille and D8 Dear Test Tower, Please recheck my newer picture in Schindler Fixtures Guide (worldwide) in D8 section because I might be confused between D2 Braille and D8. And if I place the picture wrong, please replace the picture to the right sub-section. NingSama (talk) 04:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Is it OK to place my channel in one of the wiki articles or is it considered averting ? Crafthuntergaming (talk) 10:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Crafthuntergaming Sorry for misediting fixtures I'm sincerery sorry for misediting Toshiba fixtures in Tokyo Skytree to Hitachi elevator. Just because I'm misunderstanding that it's Hitachi. And because fixtures in this building complex are not relatively different except inner indicator. NingSama (talk) 01:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I cant log to Skyscraper10:13, February 3, 2016 (UTC)Valentino1967 (talk) Hello.. what is meant by "by the building owners" in the components table? Does this mean that the building owners are responsible for taking care of this item or that it varies by building owner?Allielew555 (talk) 20:30, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I noticed on this page - http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Wheelchair_lift Theres a few missing links in the 'notable manufactures' section. Would you very kindly place a link for these to help users and business's alike. Gartec Ltd - http://www.gartec.com/ - Porch Lifts - www.porchlifts.com Britannica Lifts Ltd - www.britannialift.co.uk/ Id really appreciate if you could complete this as i do not have permission to edit. Kind Regards Sam Energy Plaza, Hong Kong Just asking, does the Otis Compass elevators in Energy Plaza are open to the public? Do we have to exchange ID first before using the elevators? I'm planning to go to Hong Kong (including Macau) this early May, and I will film some elevators. I will be staying at Best Western Plus Kowloon (which is believed to have Fujitec elevators and used to be a Ramada hotel, according to YT user Chris Cheung/cbtf3student). Does Energy Plaza close to that hotel? Just to make sure. Tokyo Skytree elevators I just checked all elevators in Tokyo Skytree when I filmed elevators in Japan and I found that only elevators to Tembo Deck (4F - 350m) are Toshiba. But other elevators (Tembo Deck Handicapped - 340m to 350m and Tembo Galleria - 350m to 450m) are actually Hitachi due to voiceovers and flashing buttons when arrived to floors. So if I edited these elevators fixtures to Hitachi again, please do not reverted back to Toshiba because these information I said above are true. NingSama (talk) 06:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Questions about buildings to film in Hong Kong The Landmark - Glouchester Tower Does the elevator lobby at The Landmark - Glouchester House has turnstiles? I'm planning to visit The Landmark if I can, and if the lobby is accessible then I might film those Mitsubishi DOAS elevators. Langham Place Tower, Mong Kok Does the lift lobby have turnstiles implemented? I'll ask some other questions here (if possible) later before I arrived at Hong Kong. Re: For both elevator models which using steel belt... I think that would be quite difficult to search, but I'll try. How to add photos Hi. May I ask how to add photos to this wiki. It gives me an error (it release 'Permission error' during I am post only 1 photo). Thank you. Star Asia Elevator 15:49, June 30, 2016 (UTC)chookhaysenn Request Is it possible that you set me as an admin? My old account got permanently blocked for some very strange reason, so I will tempprarily use this account until the problem is solved. Thanks. AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger) (talk) 23:13, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Re: Admin right Nevermind, I just realized that an ordinary admin cannot grant other users as an admin. Only bureaucrats can do that. Since there are no active bureaucrats in here (yes, User:TheElevatorMaster is no longer active since 2010), I will try contacting Wikia Staff. If that's not possible then I might retired from owning the wiki and will become less active as a regular user. AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger) (talk) 02:42, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Winding drum elevators I have removed the part from the winding drum elevators page that says winding drum elevators are a type of traction elevator. This is not true, because winding drum elevators do not rely on the friction/traction principal, unlike traction elevators. Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:32, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello I tried to add photo . It give permission error .I understand that 5 days has to pass to enter the photos. I couldnt change the categories save button was not active I already saw you upload the Express''' '''HK plate photo, where are you take, thanks. Yaucheong2009 (talk) 16:08, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Improving the Elevadores Atlas article Hello TTSkyscraper! I am having a little trouble. I want to add several photos I own to the Elevator Wiki and improve the Elevadores Atlas article with these said photos. I am unable to upload them though, as it says I have "insufficient memory". I have also contacted IDlift3000 about this issue. Lívio M Naves (talk) 03:41, September 9, 2018 (UTC)Livio M NavesLívio M Naves (talk) 03:41, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Block review for Speedlifts Hello Test Tower. On January 22, 2018, you blocked Speedlifts (talk/ ), citing as an unacceptable username. Please reply with what part of the username policy it violates. Also, may I also remove the "cannot add talk page" blocking parameter? Pinging User:IDLift3000. Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 11:06, September 27, 2018 (UTC) can you send test tower ip? Tonic vs Dewhurst While browsing on Dewhurst's old website via Wayback Machine, I saw one LCD floor indicator display on one of their old brochures (See here and refer to Page 17) which look very similar to Tonic's LDM053B-SD/LDM053K-SD series. Dewhurst's product is called ULS60. Do you know the differences between these two brands, if any? I can't tell the differences between these two because both products look very identical to each other. can i be an admin